Come What May
by Brightfire15
Summary: After the incident with the Dalek, Rose wants to know if the Doctor loves her as the Dalek said. When he won't speak, they have an argument and then they make up when the Doctor finally tells her come what may. Includes "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.


Come What May

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It was a difficult day in the TARDIS.

Rose and the Doctor were having an argument. After the Dalek had called Rose 'the woman he loved,' Rose had been trying to get answers out of the Doctor. Had the Dalek been right? Did he love her?

But the Doctor, believing that Rose didn't feel the same way about him, and because he was also afraid of losing someone close to him again, refused to talk about it. He used his usual excuses: "We can discuss it later." "It's not that simple." And others that continued to escalate the problem.

Rose was used to his stubbornness and she was usually very patient with him. But she felt this was beyond her. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? What was he so afraid of? She asked this, but he wouldn't answer her.

"Doctor, why do you keep trying to hide yourself from me?" she yelled. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not that easy, Rose!" he shouted. "It's difficult!"

"Difficult for who?" she demanded. "Is it because you're a Time Lord and I'm just a human? Is that why you won't talk to me?"

"No, that's not it! That's never been it!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's…it's just complicated."

"No, it's not!" she said, fiercely. "It's one of the simplest things in the universe. Why can't you just tell me if the Dalek was right or not?"

"Why does it matter to you?" he demanded.

"It matters to me because I love you!" she shouted. Her eyes suddenly widened and her hands flung to her mouth as she and the Doctor stared at each other. "I-I should…" But her voice wandered off and she didn't complete her sentence.

The Doctor's mind was reeling. She loved him? That was why she kept persisting to question him? Good heavens, no wonder! He was silent and trying to figure out how to tell her the truth when she turned around and started walking away.

Realizing that she'd taken his silence as a rejection, he began to tell her in the only way he could—he sang and hoped she'd be willing to listen.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

There. Now she knew how he felt. He waited a moment for her to respond and to his relief and joy, she did. She turned around and she gazed him with a soft smile on her face.

She walked towards him and began singing too. Her hand slid into his and they tightly intertwined their fingers together and gazed into each other's eyes. His blue met her brown.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

Everything the Doctor did anymore, he did it for her. His entire life was about her. She, who gave him his hand when he felt alone, who was his light in the dark, who was able to save him from himself and give him a second chance at life and someone to love forever. When he was with her, he felt like he finally knew why he'd survived the Time War, it was so he could be with her.

Rose couldn't explain why she felt so drawn to the Doctor, but she was. She would gladly give up everything for him because she loved him more than she could ever say. When she was with him, everything felt perfect and she felt like she was something more than she once thought. He was her life now.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

Things would change and sometimes there would be challenges in their lives, and that was expected, but nothing—_nothing_ could ever keep them away from each other. Not the world, not a Dalek, not anything. Whatever came their way, they would face it together and they would never be parted. They would be together forever and nothing would ever change that.__

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you 

Rose and the Doctor hugged each other and then Rose lifted her head and looked at him. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"I do," he murmured. "I love you, Rose. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"You're telling me now. That's all that matters," she murmured. "And I love you too."

Without another word, he cupped her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss that poured out all of their love they had for one another. Come what may, they would love each other until the end of time.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**The End**


End file.
